


Roses to Greet You

by Mnoeln



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, No Beta, Oneshot challenge, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, Spin the Wheel Challenge, Steamy, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnoeln/pseuds/Mnoeln
Summary: Kim has a steamy night prepared for when Nathaniel gets home.
Relationships: Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Spin the Wheel Oneshots





	Roses to Greet You

**Author's Note:**

> Some of us thought it'd be fun to spin a wheel for a Nathaniel pairing and genre and here's mine.
> 
> I'd like to thank StickShift for helping me come up with this idea and for writing the first couple sentences for me.

Kim fiddle with his phone. He had to get the music just right. Raunchy but not too raunchy. He had to set the mood in the music he played from the bluetooth speaker on the nightstand. Nath would be home any moment and he needed it to be perfect. He already spent an hour making sure the rose petals were just right. Not too many, not too little, and perfectly spaced out. He was wearing his best speedo. Everything was going to be perfect.

With the music set, Kim grabbed the rose he bought just for this and moved to get into position, careful not to mess up the petals too badly. He imagined the flustered look on his boyfriend’s face when he’d come in and see this. They were going to have lots of fun and he’d be sure to take good care of him.

Elsewhere in the apartment, Kim heard a door open and close. Nathaniel was home. Kim put the rose in his mouth and waited in anticipation. The bedroom door opened. Nathaniel walked in. Kim watched him walk over to his desk and start searching through his drawers for something. He found what he was after and turned around. Kim smiled extra wide around the rose. Nathaniel then proceed to walk right out the door closing it behind him.

The rose dropped out of Kim’s mouth. What just happened? Did Nathaniel just ignore him? Or did he just not notice somehow? Kim just laid there for a good minute, just staring at the door. Then, he just yelled “WHYYYY?!”

Nathaniel was sitting at the kitchen table, finishing the drawing he had started on the bus ride home. He had to go grab another tablet pen from his room because the other one stopped working, but that wasn’t really that big of a deal. Suddenly he heard a muffled yell coming from their bedroom. Nathaniel looked up, startled before shrugging and going back to his drawing. Kim probably saw a spider again, but he’s been insistent that he can take care of them himself. If he needs help, he’ll come get me, it’s fine.


End file.
